CoralClan's Story
One (Coral) It was a sunny day on the coast, and very warm. Hot-sun was always like this, with the sun warming the soft golden sand most days, making it more of a relief to go for a short swim in the cold blue water, which in hot-sun usually lapped the waves in calm little ripples. Inside a cave on the bottom of the large cliff bordering the beach, which was well hidden by a large boulder blocking most of the entrance, causing it to be a nicely shaded refuge during the usual hot hot-suns. Inside, there was a hollow in the sand lined with washed-up seaplants and gull feathers that had fallen off the gulls, and also the occasional moss from the sparse-growing small moss patches. Laying in the nest was a cream tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Snuggled next to her were two kits, a peach-furred she-kit and another she-kit, this time gray-and-white. The peach-furred she-kit opened her light green eyes, followed by the gray-and-white, who had pale blue eyes. The peach-furred's name was Coral, and the gray-and-white was called Feather. The cream tabby was called Shell. She wrapped her tail around Coral and Feather, and the two kits suckled from the nipples on Shell's belly. After Coral and Feather were done feeding, they raced outside, kicking up the darkened yellow sand inside the cave. Suddenly, they saw a brown tabby with a white muzzle, belly, and paws. He was unnaturally plump and had a blue ring around his neck, and on the bottom was a silver ringing thing. "Hello, kits," the tabby tom greeted Coral and Feather. "Are you lost? Want me to bring you back home?" "Home?" Coral echoed. "I'm already at home." "Oh, you live in a beach house too?" the tabby tom asked. "I'm Ed. Who are you?" "Reef!" Coral burst. "A-and this is my sister, Curl." "Hello, Reef," Ed replied. "Nice to meet you, Curl." "We - we should really be going now," Feather notified Coral. Wow, thought Coral as she walked back to her cave with Feather. I want to know about that Ed guy. He seemed pretty shifty, allowing Twolegs to put a ring around his neck. "Mama, we met a brown tabby called Ed," she said aloud back inside the cave. "Who is he?" "Ed?" Shell's eyes grew wide. "How well did he look?" "Perfectly fine," Coral replied. "Mama, why do you care so much about Ed? He's just a kittypet." "Let me tell you my story," Shell answered. "When I was a kit, Ed and I were in the same litter, along with Reef, who's our sister. Ed's name used to be Wing. But one day he met a kittypet called Ryan. He decided that he was best suited for the life of a kittypet, and he went to go live with Ryan at Ryan's nest. They live on the beach. Next time Ed comes to the beach, I'm going to have to introduce you to him properly. Kittypets aren't bad. You can be friends, as long as you don't get captured." --- By sunpeak, Coral and Feather had already met four new kittypets: Miley, Katy, Taylor, and Vance. They all lived in a nest next to Ed and Ryan's nest, and were good friends with Ed and Ryan. Suddenly, the water turned choppy. Coral, Feather, Miley, Katy, Taylor, and Vance had to grip the sand with their claws as to not let the suddenly strong winds sweep them into the ocean. To make the sudden storm worse, Coral landed in the choppy waves. Dark clouds were quickly covering the darkening but still cloudless sky. Rain poured down, and a couple blasts of thunder occurred. Feather raced to Shell's den and yowled, "Mama! Mama! Coral got swept into the water!" Back outside, Coral was yelling, "Mama! Help me!" Two (Rose) Far, far away from Coral's bay lived a sweet orange tabby she-cat, whose looks were completed with beautiful amber eyes. Cats Introduced In Chapter One * Shell * Coral * Feather * Ed * Ryan (mentioned only) * Miley * Taylor * Katy * Vance In Chapter Two * Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction Stories